Rich Girls Can Cry Too
by AirsPeiji
Summary: How does one with a brain-washed father and an atrocious step-mother cope with high school life? With new friends and lots of surprises in store, it may be easier than one girl thinks.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting beside a pole, listening to music, when I heard footsteps coming down the breezeway. A boy unsteadily walked my way. I payed no mind to him until he crash landed into me. "Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked pushing the boy off of me.

"Agh, sorry! I'm trying to learn how to walk in these." The boy replied as he sat up. He pointed to his shoes, which were high heels. "I don't think I can pull it off."

"No, you're off balance." I couldn't believe that I was going to help this guy; someone who fell out of nowhere, onto my lap. I stood up and extended my hand to him. "Heel, toe, heel, toe. You can't just 'walk' in high heels... Why are you in high heels again?"

"I have to know how to dance in these by tomorrow, so I thought maybe walking around in them would help," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I don't think I've seen you around here."

"I'm not very noticeable... But yeah, hope you get the hang of those heels," I said turning around, only finding myself face to face with the Hitachiin twins. I only knew who they were because we went to school together two years ago.

"Excuse us," they stepped past me, "Haruhi what are you doing? We've been waiting." They said as one.

"Don't rush me, I won't learn to dance in these if I'm rushed." The boy from before replied.

I walked away, heading down the breezeway. "Hey, wait," the boy chased after me, "Could you maybe help me learn to dance?"

"Sure, I guess?" I replied awkwardly. He grabbed my hand and lead me to Music Room Three.

He pulled the big doors open. Four boys stood in wait behind them.

"Haruhi! Where were you?" A tall blond asked.

"Quiet, Tamaki. This is... What was your name?" The boy turned to me. I took one step forward.

"A-" I was stopped before I could start.

"Airs Miyamoto, age seventeen. An honors student in everything but math, and is female despite her male uniform." A boy with black hair and glasses said, looking up from his notebook. What the bloody hell? How did he know that?

"Yeah, and she's going to teach me how dance so everyone, leave us alone for a while." The boy replied. We walked over to a clear place towards a corner in the room. The boy began to speak, "I'm Haruhi, I had forgotten to introduces myself. The other host include Tamaki, the blond. The one that knew everything about you is Kyoya. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. And lastly, the short blond is Mitsukuni or Honey and the really tall one is Takashi or Mori. Now you know everyone."

"Um... Okay," I nodded, eyebrows raised. "Didn't you need to learn how to dance?"

"Yeah, let's start." He smiled.

We walked toward each other, "As leader, you put your arms like this. No, like this." I adjusted his arms, "There, now you've got it. So now, left foot, right foot. Ow!" I stumbled back.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized.

"I have an odd question. Are you a girl, you know, wearing the boy's uniform? Like me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is that weird?" Haruhi asked in reply.

"No, I just didn't notice at first." I said, "back to the lesson, I have stuff to do when I get home." I really don't, I just want to go home.

After an hour of teaching Haruhi to dance, I was ready to leave; hopefully without talking to anyone. As I walked towards the door a voice called to me, "Airs!"

I turned, "Yeah?" I said with no emotion.

"Let us pay you for the lesson," Kyoya said walking towards the door.

"No. You see, I'm not an instructor. It wouldn't be right." I explained.

"You spent your time to teach her, therefore some form of payment is in order." Kyoya said, very renowned.

"No. I don't want your money!" I shouted, "I did nothing but help a little. Thanks for the offer." I walked out of room.

"Airs, are you alright? Hey wait!" Haruhi yelled after me.

I stopped, "What?"

"All Kyoya was trying to do was be nice, there was no need to yell." Haruhi inquired.

"I'm not my father. I don't take money unless I earn it," I turned to Haruhi, "That's it."

"Well at least allow us to invite to my family's celebrating dinner Friday night," Kyoya said, stepping into the light of the hall way.

"Wait, your last name is Ootori, isn't it?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Yes. Oh that's right, you're already going. It is a celebration for both my father and yours." Kyoya informed me.

"Yeah, but I don't go to things like that, so thanks, but no thanks," I shrugged. I walked towards him, "You're a lot taller than you were four years ago, when we first met." I turned to leave, a smile tracing my lips.

Once I got home, I was called straight to my father's study. There he and my step mother, Nikooru, waited for me. As I walked in, I noticed the grin on Nikooru's face.

"Yes, Father?" I answered as I closed the door behind me.

"Yes, Airs. Due to the resent discovery of the new antibiotics, my scientists have uncovered, we are celebrating with the Ootori family and guests Friday night." My father grinned.

"I heard. Count me out. May I just go to the UK for the horse races? I'm happy for you, and I'm sure you'll make lots off it, the antibiotic. But I'd like nothing to with it, please." I returned.

"I'm sorry, but you have to attend." My father said as he hugged my step mother.

"Fine! But I'm not wearing a dress. If I'm being forced to go, I'll wear what I want!" I said turning away.

"But, Honey, it's a formal dinner party. You have to be dressed up." My father whined.

"If you don't have a dress to wear, we can go shopping! Yes, let's go shopping anyways, Dear. I swear you'll love it!" My step mother cheered, intruding in our conversation.

Oh god! What the bloody hell am I being signed up for. "Fine, whatever."

"Yes, it should be quite a party. Now, tomorrow your mother will take you to get a dress." My father said turning to his computer.

"She's not my mother." I muttered under my breath.

I ran down to the first floor, where the maid and other staff members cooked and did laundry and other things of that sort. In the very back was what used to be a break room. I called it the sewing room, or used to, because it was now my bedroom.

What long day. I plopped on my bed, I'm so tired, I think I'll turn in early tonight.

I changed out of my school uniform into my fluffy shorts and blue, long sleeve shirt. I crawled into bed and fell asleep. I woke up about an hour later, I had a painfully, horrible dream. I quietly forgot about the dream as I read some poetry out of my notebook. Why is it that words make me feel better than touch? Why does night have to fade to day? The only joy it brings, is it takes my fear away. I always ask myself the most common questions, but the problem with them is that they have many answers and I can only pick one.

I walked outside, into our backyard. The wind blew my bangs into my face. I unclipped my hair. It danced as it was set free from my flower-shaped clip. I studied the flower shape as I snapped it back together. I pulled my hair back once again and twisted it into the clip. I was ready to return to bed.

I woke up rather early– for a day off. As I walked into the kitchen, the smell of fresh bread tip-toed around me. I cut a loaf of the freshly baked bread into thin slices. I glided some cream cheese onto it and enjoyed. After I had eaten I had to get dressed.

I swapped my shorts for my favorite boot-cut jeans, I threw on my green vest, and pulled my hair down. After brushing my long brown hair into one flowing direction, I pulled it back again into my clip, as I normally did. I grabbed my wallet and phone, than headed for the front room. There, Nikoour waited for me.

The ride to the mall was completely silent. When we got to the mall, Nikooru ran me out of the car and into some dress store. She pulled me in so fast I couldn't read the sign above the entrance.

"What colors do you like, Doll?" Nikooru asked as she pulled my hair back tighter with the clip already holding my wooden-brown hair back.

"Blues suits me best, and purple helps my skin tone. But, dark colors bring out my eyes," I said, I may have hated dresses, but I knew what I looked best in.

"Oh, alright then!" Nikooru cheered. Some women bought out a cart of four dresses.

"Before we try on dresses, I want Airs to have a more flirty figure. Can we get her a corset? Now!"

"God," I muttered. The woman returned with a corset, one size to small. She pushed me into a dressing room, pulled off my shirt, and pulled the corset around my waist. With one pull of the strings I was down a dress size and short of breath.

The dress I tried on was dark blue with purple ribbon. The purple ribbon circled around the wast and up around the neck where it tied off. From bottom up, the dark blue, became lighter. I loved it, as did Nikoour. Nikoour picked out some blue heels, which were covered by the floor-skimming dress. In my head I devised a plan not to wear heels and wear my high-tops instead.

After slipping out of the dress and being released from the corset I was forced into, I dressed in my normal clothes and headed out of the store, "Nikoour, I'm going to walk around, I'll met ya' at home. Okay?" I shouted.

"See you at home, Doll!" She called out to me. I'm not your doll!

As I walked out I ran into Kyoya."Oh, hey Kyoya! What are you dong here?" I asked rubbing my head, hoping he didn't see me in the dress though the window.

"Oh, hello Airs. I'm here with the guys." Kyoya said turning away, as he always did, with a deep stare.

Oh my god, why is he here? Please tell me he didn't see me in that dress! "So, can I join you guys? I'm just here with my step mother, but I already told her I was going to tour around." I explained.

"Sure, we would love to have you join us. The rest of the hosts are over there, checking out some baking-goods store." Kyoya said while pointing in the direction of the other Host Club members.

"Cool," I started forwards than turned back to Kyoya, "you coming?"

"Yes."

I walked onwards, as Kyoya followed behind. As I walked up to the group, they turned to me. I was bombarded with "hi"s and "hello"s.

"Hey guys, what brings you all to the mall today?"

"Just looking," Tamaki informed me.

"Cool," I turned to the twins, "Hey, what the hell are ya'll looking at?"

"Your hair, you always wear it up." Kaoru noticed.

"Yeah, it's more comfortable up." I stated. I felt the clip fall out, "Hikaru, give!" I demanded.

"How did you know it was me?" Hikaru asked as he handed the clip to me.

"I saw you slip behind me. Really, you two aren't as sneaky as you think." I told them. By now my hair had completely untwisted. I just pulled it up again and clipped it down. Why even bother fixing this mess of hair anymore?

Out of nowhere Kyoya announced, "Why don't we all go to my mansion for lunch?"

Everyone had agreed, including myself. We all loaded into one limo for the ride. Tamaki explained to Kyoya that he'd have to show Haruhi and I around. I guess he's thinking we'll be returning to Kyoya's home sometime soon.

Once at the Ootori home, we all entered the living room area. On one side of the long space was a dinning table, in the middle where we all stood was a living room-like setting, and on the other side were some seats and a couch. The room was well furnished. Whoever set it up knew what they were doing.

"Lunch will be ready soon, my personal chef is preparing some sushi for us." Kyoya explained. "Any tours will have to wait until after lunch." He said as he covered Tamaki's mouth.

After everyone had eaten, we all were talking about the upcoming semester. I kept quiet, until Kyoya asked Haruhi and I to join him on a tour around his home. The fact he was showing us around his home puzzled me at first, but it was kinda fun. Especially after I realized the twins were following us. Kyoya mostly talked until the twins pulled Haruhi away. Then there were two.

"Have you noticed it's just me here?" I asked, as we climbed to stairs to the third floor.

"Yes, you didn't say anything, so I continued. Is that a trouble? We can return to the others if you so desire," Kyoya said. His voice was so emotionless, his face had no expression. He seemed like he almost had no reason to smile at all.

"I'm fine. I just thought maybe you hadn't noticed we lost Haruhi somewhere along the way."

"She's not lost, she's with the twins. I may seem careless but I'm truly not."

My opinion completely changed, "I wasn't trying to say that." I realized how caring Kyoya really was. I don't get why I didn't notice. I'm the one that's blind. Kyoya's the youngest of his family, he may never get any part of his family's estate. But yet he seems not to care; he has his eye on something else. I have this notion that I feel bad for him. I know what's it like to know that no one will give you what should be yours.

"Shall we move on?" Kyoya asked, regaining my attention.

"Uh, sure. But, why did I need a tour of your house again?"

"I'm not quite sure. Tamaki has this idea that we should all know the in's and out's of each others homes."

"Can we just go join the others? I like listening to you all laugh. Not that I don't like listening to you," real smooth Airs, "but it's late, everyone is going to need to leave soon."

"I suppose you're right. This way then."

We walked back down the stairs to the living area from which we entered. Everyone was laughing and cutting up. It was nice to be back with everyone. I realized that I was very tired.

"Hey, Kyoya. It's late, we need to get going." The twins explained.

"Yes, yes. Thank you guys for your stay, Tamaki can you get Haruhi home?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure, but where do you live, Airs?" Tamaki wore confusion on his face.

"On the other side of town, I've planed her ride back already." Kyoya stated.

Wow, Kyoya has everything planed before Destiny has a say, it seems. Another thing to add to the list of how he surprised me.

Once everyone said their goodbyes and left, Kyoya's driver pulled up, Kyoya pulled the door open and allowed me in. I sat down next to the window, and Kyoya followed.

"Coming along for the ride?" I asked.

"Yes, what kind of host would I be if I let my guest ride home alone."

"I would think a bad one." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well. It's also a rather long ride to your mansion. On the other side of town."

"I guess. I've gotten so use to it. It almost seem minutes away, always."

"I know the feeling. But away from that fact, I notice you're in honors classes. Everything but math. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure. You see, everything else comes naturally, but math," I sighed, "math might as well be another language."

"How could you compare math to another language? Don't you speak three?"

"Yes, The Queen's English, my first language, French and Japanese."

"Yes, I did notice the English, you look somewhat French, but your more Japanese in you than you take credit for."

"Yeah, everyone in my family has said at. I choose to let other think what they want. You see, I don't care for others or their opinions. That's why you guys, the Host Club, are my first-ever friends."

"How interesting. You've gone your whole life, with no one but your family?"

"Yeah... Hey, we're here."

"Where? Oh." Kyoya climbed out of the car, then I followed.

"Thanks again, what time is it?" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"2:35" Kyoya and I said at the same time.

I smiled and ran to the front door, I waved to Kyoya, than walked inside my home. What a long, but nice day. Why can't all days be as nice as this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun peeked through the closed blinds, waking me up. I glanced at the clock and pushed myself up on my elbows; my hair was pushed over my head. I stood up and pulled my white blouse on. Staring in the mirror, I noticed just how messy my hair was. I brushed it out and pulled it back as normal, putting on my school pants, and walked out of the room. My bag, hanging in the hallway, I flung over my shoulder. In the kitchen, a bowl of fruit awaited me. After that, off to school.

The day went like every other, except Kyoya said hello to me as I entered English first period in the morning. As the afternoon progressed, I slowly lost interest in going to the dinner that night. _I know how this dinner is going, and how bored I'd probably be, even with the Host Club there. _

After the bell rang, I walked towards the music room, just to stop by. Before I got all the way down the hallway, I saw Kyoya. "Hey," I said motioning for him to come my way.

"Yes, Airs?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up.

"I'm not going to be able to give Haruhi a ride home today, could you give her one?"

"Yes, I'll see that she gets a ride home." Kyoya opened his notebook and marked something down.

"Well, bye. Thanks again." I said ready to walk away.

"Where you going?"

I was half way down the hall by now, "Hair... Person. Stylist! Yeah, that's the word." I replied.

As I walked into the ballroom, my eyes widened. The tables were beautifully set, fresh flowers set perfectly on each table. The room so open and yet no space being wasted. _How amazing!_ I couldn't believe how nice the place was. It seemed like a dream.

The Ootori's had stepped in behind us; everyone dressed in suit and tie. "Pardon my wife absence, she is out of town, I apologize." Mr. Ootori said, shaking my father's hand.

"I really thought you wouldn't show?" Kyoya said, stepping from behind his brothers and father.

"Sure, like I could turn down a family dinner..." Though amazed by the ball room, I still didn't want to be there.

Kyoya chuckled, "I see."

A band came through a side door to set up. _Great, slow music, I hate this. I want to go home! _

"This where we're sitting, you may leave your bag here Airs." Nikooru said, smiling. Her grin spread across her lips. My father called her over to him. As she left the table area I noticed her designer heels, costing about thirty thousand yen._ That gold digger! The things I would do to that woman if only I could. She'd pay for what she's done to my father. God, why did my dad marry her, of all the things to do?_

"Hey Airs! Wow! You look amazing!" The twins said in unison.

"Don't remind me. I'm missing the horse races!" I raged. "This isn't how I wanted to spend my Friday."

"It's not that bad, at least the hosts are here," Kaoru noted, pointing at the others all talking in a group.

"Yeah, but I just don't go to things like this. I hate them."

The twins gave me a weird look. I took no mind to their stares I had other problems. Like the fact my brother and I had to dance at some point. I remember when Nikooru told him and I about the dance. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes. I couldn't help but hate him for it. It's not like it was my idea to dance with him! I didn't even like him as a friend, let alone a brother.

The twins and I talked about the upcoming semester, up until Hikaru asked me to dance. The music playing was slow. Hikaru wrapped his arm around me, I placed my hand against the back of his neck. Not the formal way to slow dance; that killed Kaoru.

_This isn't weird at all, _I said sarcastically in my mind."So, why did you want to dance with me?" I nonchalantly asked.

"Because, how often do I get to dance with a girl like you?" Hikaru inquired.

"Oh..."

"I know I'm already taller than you, but I thought you would be taller in heels."

"Yeah, I'm wearing my high-tops. Like I would wear heels!" I chuckled "Please, you're funny."

"Why didn't I see that coming?"

The song came to an end, and we walked back over to Kaoru, who was complaining to Kyoya about Hikaru and I dancing.

Once the music has started up again, Kyoya took a sudden interest in me. He took my hand, and we danced. _What the hell? _Kyoya just laughed.

"Really, you could have just asked," I said, as I repositioned my arms to his height.

Kyoya just grinned. _What is going on in this guy's mind?_

"So... What do you plan to take next semester?" I was trying to make small talk, to smother the awkwardness between us.

"Same as you, except for math."

"Don't you find it weird that we've been in the same classes since middle school? Well, everything but meth?

"Meth?" Kyoya laughed and cocked an eyebrow.

"Did I say meth?" I giggled, "I meant math."

We were both chuckling as a man passed behind Kyoya. The man pushed Kyoya forward, sending us both to the floor. I sat up, quickly tucking my shoes under the skirt of my dress. Kyoya jumped up. Anger gripped him for a moment but he said, "Watch where you're` going, please," his voice clam. He turned to me, helping me to my feet. _Wow! How he so clam. Anyone else would have hit that guy._

"Airs!" A voice called; it was Nikooru. I walked over to the little room where she was sitting, the wall blocked us from the crowd. Nikooru's face was red, she swung her hand at me, smacking me in the face. I tear flowed freely across my cheek. "Did you really think you could get away with wearing those ugly high-tops? And on your father big day? You should be ashamed of yourself, Airs." She fussed; she pulled out my blue heels, from her bag. "You thought I wouldn't notice! Really Airs? Put them on." She chucked them at me, and then left the room.

I sat on the floor, untied my shoes and slide the heels on. _Why can't I do anything right? Why does this have to happen to me?_

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, peering from around the corner.

As I hooked my shoes I replied, "Fine, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Haruhi sat next to me.

"I'm not!" I began to cry, "I don't know how my father married such a bitch! I just don't get it! What's wrong with me? I'm always behind or the reason something went wrong! I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say," Haruhi hugged me. I hugged her back, I hid my face, so no one would see me cry. "Why don't next week you come stay with me? So you can get away from your family."

"Really? Your father wouldn't mind?"

"No. And it's not like my mom would complain. So why don't you come over Sunday night?"

"Okay," I sat up and rubbed away the tears. Haruhi handed me a handkerchief, "Thanks." She got up and walked away. After cleaning away the tears, I stood up, fixed my hair and walked to our table. An open seat waited for me next to Kyoya.

"Are you okay?" My father asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I asked, a bit defensive.

"You seem upset, that's all. Guess I was wrong." My father turned back to Nikoouru, who glared at me.

I sipped my water, and turned to Kyoya. "Our conversation was kinda interrupted, what were we talking about?" I said, trying to sound as if nothing had happened.

"I noticed you're taller than you were when you walked away?" Kyoya noted, Nikooru heard him.

"Ah, the poor girl was wearing sneakers under her dress. I had to have her change into her heels," Nikooru laughed cheerily, as if it was funny.

Mr. Ootori, "Ms. Nikooru" turned to Kyoya's father, "who would come to a dinner party in 'high-tops'?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny Mr. Ootori," I laughed sarcastically. "Please stop talking about me right in front of my face, you two."

"Sorry, Doll-face, but it's funny," Nikooru replied.

"If you have nothing nice to say, then just... Shut up! I'm so tired of you!" I stood up and kicked the heels off of my feet. "Why don't you just disown me? Oh wait, I'm the man you mooch off of's daughter, so you have to act like you like me, right?" I walked to the exit. "If you fucking need me, I'll be at home." I yelled before walking out the door.

I opened the limo door, "David, take me home, than return here." I said to our limo driver. And he did.

A knock on the door. I ran to answer it. I swung the door open carelessly.

"Hello?" I grinned, a burst of wind blew my lose hair from behind my ears, "Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Airs. I wanted to apologize for my father last night, though I thought you did rather well," Kyoya said as he raised his head, "in defining yourself."

"Um, thanks." My voice shook as I tossed all of my hair over to one shoulder.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, sorry." I turned to let him in, leading him down a hallway to a open area, the kitchen. "So... Hi." _Oh God, what the bloody hell does want? _I walked over to the far side of the kitchen, jumping up on the counter to sit.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I just like my PJs." _Fluffy shorts. Yes, totally normal, Airs._ My stomach growled. I hugged myself in hope Kyoya didn't hear it.

"Would you maybe like to get some lunch?" Kyoya asked, _he noticed._ I jumped down from the counter top.

"Like, together? Just the two of us?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes. You seem hungry. I mean, unless you have plans-"

"No! All we have here is leftover chicken." I chuckled to myself, "Just let me put on some 'real' clothes."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the car."

I walked down the hall to my room; changed out of my PJ's into my long sleeved purple shirt, blue mini skirt, and jean vest. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and clip, sliding them into my tiny shoulder bag. _This is so awkward; he comes to your house and your still in the clothes you slept in. God, I'm dead if Nikooru finds out. _I walked outside then locked the door. I turned and saw Kyoya was waiting outside the car. As I walked over to the car, I pulled back my hair. I was ready to clip it when Kyoya stopped my hand, "You should wear it down, it looks nice."

My heart stopped. I looked him, stared into his eyes for the first time ever. His onyx eyes shined as the sunlight danced on them. "Okay.." I said, sliding my arms down.

Kyoya opened the car door, gesturing for me to get in. I slid into the limo and over to the other side of the car. Kyoya followed. "So, where are we gonna go?"

"Nihon Ryori Ryugin, my family goes there often, they have good service."

"Oh, cool." I gazed out the window; Kyoya sat next to me, catching the motion.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just staring off into space." I giggled

The limo pulled in front of Nihon Ryori Ryugin, the driver opened the door, letting the sunlight in the dark, gloomy seating area. As I got out of the vehicle, the wind blow my hair in my face, _why wouldn't he let me put my hair up, I hate this. _

We walked in to get a table; the servers all wore the same black and blue uniform. Their smiles fake as they take orders and carry hot food out into the dinning area. "Welcome Kyoya Ootori! Please follow me to your seats." A young woman asked carrying two menus. _Why do they have to act like they love serving people? And how did they know his full name?_

"Yes, thank you." Kyoya said, following her to a window seat. There she placed the menus.

"I hope this is to your liking." The women said as she grinned. After she left, I noticed menu nicely placed in front of me. _God, this place is really fancy. I know he can afford it, but I'm still going to feel bad if I order anything to pricey. _

"You see anything?" He voice tarred me away from my wondering mind.

"Yeah, the Yama-kake." I returned, "You maybe want to split a sushi tray or something? I normally don't eat a lot."

"I guess we could do that. Anything in mind?"

"The 'Try it All' seem worth trying. It's all the sushi they service on one plate."

"Sounds fine."

"Nice so now that's settled"

"I wanted to talk about last night, at the diner."

"Yes, what about it?"

"My father is an ass hole. To say it kindly."

I giggled, "It didn't bother me. What bothered me was being slapped in the face by Nikooru."

"Is that why she called you over, after the dance?"

"Yeah, she saw my high tops. She got pissed off and smacked me across the face."

Silence hung over us until a waiter came to our table, "what can I get you today?"

Kyoya grinned, pushing up his glasses as he began to speak, "we will have the. 'Try it All' tray, and could bring two extra plates?"

"Sure, will that be all for today?" The waiter asked, picking up the menus.

"Yes, thank you." I added, stopping Kyoya.

The waiter walked away, "I want to go somewhere else for desert." I told Kyoya, he had a puzzled stare.

"That's fine, but I'm not big on sweets."

"I would have never guessed," I was being sarcastic. "Neither am I. But I'm in a mood for ice cream."

Kyoya gave me a look that said, 'really now?'

"Just say you'll try it. It won't kill you," I said, pushing hair out of my face. Kyoya's eyes widen. _What? I mean, _"what?"

"Your eyes just changed colors, from green to blue as the sun touched them." Kyoya interest peeked, _so my eyes change color, what's the big deal. _"Normally the sun brings out littler pigments like green could be pulled out of blue."

"I'm confused. What are you talking about? I get the color thing, but how does this pertain to my eyes?" I was beyond confused.

"Your eyes turned green to blue." Kyoya said, pretty straight forward.

"Oh. I get what your saying, but how is that weird. My eyes have always been that way," I smiled.

"This is Poouri's." I said as we walked up to the front door. "They have some of the best sundaes ever."

Kyoya grinned as we made our way to the counter. "You know what you want?" He asked reaching for his wallet.

"Yeah! Wait. Don't. I got this, my treat." I explained.

"Okay, you sure?" Kyoya said, turning to me.

I stood at the counter, "positive." A woman came up to me.

"Ya know what ya want?" She asked.

"Yeah, one sundae, two scoops of vanilla, no nuts. No, can you put nuts on one and not the other?" I returned with a question.

"Yeah." She answered.

I turned; Kyoya had picked a table already. I sat opposite to him; I took out my clip and pulled back my hair. Kyoya seemed hesitant. "You're going to be staying with Haruhi next week?"

"Well, once I know her dad is okay with it, I am. I just need a break from my family, you know?" I said, The woman who took my order came over to the table with the sundae and two spoons.

"Would it have anything to with her comment last night?" He asked.

"Yes and no." I said as I shoveled a scoop of ice cream into my mouth. The cool cream settled my nerves and the taste soothed the stress. "Are you going try any?"

Kyoya picked up a spoon. He scooped a half spoon full, than tasted it. His face said it all– amazement, interest, and hesitation. I slide the bowl closer to me, "I have a question?"

"What?" Kyoya said taking another bite of the sundae.

"Why did you really come talk to me today?" I asked, placing the spoon down. I pushed a piece of hair that had fell into my face, behind my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rich Girls Can Cry Too**

**Chapter Three:**

I woke up as I rolled onto my back. The smell of bacon called me to my feet. I walked down a short hallway into the kitchen where Haruhi stood at the stove. "What are you doing up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, I thought I would make breakfast… So how did you sleep?" her voice first shocked then faded into kindness.

I rolled my neck; it cracked as Haruhi's father walked in the room, "Yeah-"

"Blah! Don't do that! I hate that noise!" Her father, Ranka, jumped at the sound.

I laughed, "Okay, sorry Ranka-san." I turned to Haruhi, "Yeah, I slept fine."

"Good, take this." She said handing me a plate of bacon and eggs. I sat down at a table in the middle of the room, Ranka and Haruhi following behind me.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here; a break from my step-mom is long overdue." I rolled my eyes and shoveled some food into my mouth.

"Anytime Airs. I'm just glad I could help," Haruhi smiled.

"Yes, anytime, dearie," Ranka grinned.

After breakfast was done, we dressed and went to school.

Haruhi and I didn't talk much as we walked to school. But right when we walked onto campus, the twins headed towards us to hug Haruhi.

"Uh, hi guys. You're here early." Haruhi commented as they squeezed her.

"We wanted to see you!" they sang together. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later, Haruhi," I said as I walked passed their embrace.

"Ok," she called as I walked away.

I hung my head like I always did. As I walked down the crowded hallway, I remembered middle school, and why I hated it.

_Walking down the hall to my locker, I smiled. But by the time I was halfway there, I wasn't smiling anymore. Every person in the hall had called me something or laughed with the others. I kindly ignored them. As the years progressed, I got better at not being noticed. The people who I once called friends were no longer friends, they were new enemies. I faded back into the crowed; I was just another one of those people that you never even knew was in class._

As I walked to my locker, Kyoya stopped me. "Hello, Airs. How are you this morning?" he asked, wearing a smile unlike myself. _I guess we've become friends._

"Um, fine." I returned as I picked up my head.

"Great! I wanted to ask if you needed any help in math?" Kyoya asked very straight forward.

"Yes, actually," I explained, " I would if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, it's no problem. Do you want to go to the library and get started?" Kyoya asked in reply, "Or we can wait until lunch?"

"Now's fine." I returned. I turned to my locker, opened it and then closed it. "I've got my notes."

Kyoya and I walked to the nearest library where he helped me until the first bell rang. "Thanks, again." I said pushing my chair in.

"No problem. Glad to help." Kyoya smiled.

_Kyoya? Glad to help me? Something is way wrong here. Or… Maybe he was just being nice? NO! Something must be up._

* * *

"Please pardon the interruption, will all second-years please report to the gymnasium," a voice over the intercom echoed through the halls and classrooms. As all the second years entered the gym, I noticed Kyoya. _He seems exhausted_. "Hey, Kyoya," I said as I broke through the crowd.

"Oh, hello," Kyoya said.

"Are you okay? You seem… Tired," I noted out loud.

He took a deep breath, "It's Haruhi. I had to pull a lot of strings to keep her 'secret', you know."

"Oh, well-" I shuffled my feet.

"Something wrong?"

I turned to him, I grinding my teeth, "What could be wrong?"

Kyoya smiled at me, not noticing my irritation, and moved forward with the crowd. I walked over to the track. Two teachers waited there, "50 or 100 meter dash?" one asked.

"Name?" the other asked.

"Airs Miyamoto," I replied.

"Airs, she does the 100 meter," one told the other.

"Go line up over there, Airs," the other told me.

"Okay." I headed over to the lineup. There I'd wait, until they let me run.

* * *

Haruhi and I walked to school together again, it was only a short walk away from her home. Haruhi had some homework to finish, so we went our separate ways for the day.

I sat in the breezeway and waited for the first bell to it did, I headed to my first class, took my seat and to my surprise Tamaki sat next to me. _What's his deal? Can't he go bother someone else for the day?_

"Good morning," he told me in a sing-song voice.

"What Tamaki?" I asked, trying to make him want to leave me alone.

He didn't get my implications.

All day, in every class, Tamaki sat next to me. He talked all day and not about anything important. And of course, all the girls in the class wanted to talk to him. _God, save me._

Towards the end of my last class, I was beyond annoyed. "Shut up," I told him repeatedly. He would be silent for a moment, then speak again. I finally had enough, "Shut the hell up, Tamaki! At least for ten minutes?" I pleaded.

He gave me a weird look, "You're right. I'm sorry." He said as he rose from his chair. He hugged me; and I guess I felt bad because I hugged him back. As he pulled away, I was going to say something but someone came behind him, and pushed him forwards. Our lips touched and my mind stopped. I pulled away, covering my mouth; Tamaki frozen for the moment.

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom. I hung my head as I rushed to the back of the school, this area all too familiar. I just sat and thought to myself.

_He kissed me! I think he was pushed, but still. I don't even like him... Or do I? When did I lose my mind?_ I began to cry to myself. _And now I have to go home to my awful stepmom and my brain washed dad. What am I supposed to do with myself?_


	4. Chapter 4

Rich Girls Can Cry Too.  
Chapter Four

When I reached my house it began to rain.  
I wonder who has moved on and who's heart I've broken?  
I walked up to the side door that lead into the kitchen. Once I entered, I saw Nikooru standing at the table.  
"Welcome home. Did you have a nice week? Did you got caught in the rain?" She greeted me, sounding far too happy.  
"Only when I got to the door. My week was fine now can I help you, Nikooru?" I asked, failing to hide my hatred for my step-mother.  
"No, I just felt you should know that your grandparents are going to be staying with us. Your father asked that you stay in your original bedroom; the one upstairs."  
"No thank you. I'll gladly join dinner and family time with my grandparents but I will not stay that close to you, my brother, or my father."  
"Well, they're my parents, and we all just want you to be a part of our family." Nikooru pouted her lip like she might cry.  
"Me? Part of the family? Stop, please, you're killing me," I laughed bitterly, "As if I was a part of this family anymore!"  
"Well I never–" She started.  
"You never, what? Never threw parties without me? Never married a man who's child is in another country? Never treat me like shit?" My voice shook with rage, "You've done it all! Right down to marrying my father, who was already married to my mother, who was living in another country! Who does that?"  
"I-I will not stand to be insulted in my own home! Don't think your father won't hear about this!"  
"You're an evil witch! Go right ahead and tell my father, I dare you. He doesn't treat me like his child either," I shouted, after a moment of staring at each other, I walked away. I walked to my room.

I pushed the door shut and laid down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and felt tears stream down my face. My head was raging. I pressed my hands over my eyes.  
My phone rang. I cleared my throat, trying to clear the sound of sadness and anger from my voice. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Airs? It's Haruhi." The voice replied.  
"Oh, hi. What's up?"  
"Tamaki told us what happened in last period."  
"Oh... Okay, what did he say?"  
"Well, he's playing it off, but..."  
"It was an accident." I made sure Haruhi knew, "I thought that maybe I should  
call to clear it up but I probably wouldn't have,"  
"Why? Is everything okay, you sound like you've been crying?"  
"When is anything okay?"  
"So something's wrong?"  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
"How do you not know?"  
"Look, it's been a long day, goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Airs. Call me later, okay?" Haruhi pleaded with her voice.  
"Sure. Bye." I hung up the phone. I placed it to the side on my bed table. Everything is wrong.

I woke up to my phone ringing.  
"Hello?" I groaned.  
"Hey, Airs?" a voice answered.  
"Who is this?"  
"Tamaki."  
"Oh, hey."  
"Haruhi said she called you and wasn't sure if you were okay."  
"So you're calling me?"  
"Of course. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I don't even know what happened that yesterday."  
"Neither do I, can we just say it didn't happen?"  
"Yeah, the guys said you'd say that. That's fine with me. Not that I don't like you, I just don't know you very well, but your really nice, but I don't like you, I mean-"  
"It's fine Tamaki. It's really okay."  
"Okay,"  
"Cool,"  
"No problem," he agreed awkwardly.  
"Bye,"  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and fell back asleep.

"Airs, Airs. I know it's early but your father needs to see you," a maid shook me awake.  
"Okay, okay. Thank you Mai." I replied as I sat up.  
"You're welcome, ma'am." Mai turned and left. I looked at the small day-by-day calendar that Mai always changed for me.  
I slept all weekend? Wow.

I took my time walking to my father's study. I knew he was mad but I had no idea of just how mad or who at. I pushed open the door and stood in front of my father's desk, my knees knocked together in fear. My father turned to face me. As he stood up, he slammed his hands down hard on his desk.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are?" His voice hard and his face bright red. "How dare you think you can boss your mother around!"  
"She's not my mother! She will never be my mother!" I shouted back, trying to match my father's level of rage.

My father leaned over his desk and raised his hand at my face. He struck me. I flew to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I slowly rose and left his office, still clutching my face.

I ran the rest of the way to my bedroom and closed the door. All I could do was fall to the floor. God damn it! I quickly wiped my eyes, I have to get ready for school. I stood up and walked over to my dresser. Once dressed, I looked in the mirror. A large red mark stood out on my face. So I decided to wear my hair down, for the first time in five years, too school.

As I walked into the school building, everyone noticed my hair covering my face, but no one knew it was me. Some whispered, "Is she new here?" as I passed.

I hurried past the music rooms, my head down. I was hoping I wouldn't to run into any of the Hosts.

"Airs?" A shocked voice called to me.

Shit.  
"What?" I turned, "Oh hello, Kyoya."  
"Good morning. Is everything alright?" Kyoya asked with mild concern in his eyes.  
"I'm fine. A little shaken, that's all."  
"Oh, good morning Kyoya, Airs," Tamaki said in a sing-song tone from behind me.  
"Same to you, Tamaki." Kyoya returned.  
I closed my eyes to stop from crying. "Umm. I have to go... Study for a test. See you two later." I quickly rushed past them and headed towards the nearest library. Please, I hope they didn't see the hand print across my face.  
"Wait?" Tamaki yelled from behind.  
What, "Yes Tamaki-sempi?" I replied.  
"What's wrong, you can't wish us good morning?"  
"Nothing's wrong." I gritted my teeth.  
"Really?" He asked. I nodded, my head down. Tamaki pushed my hair out of my face. He seemed shocked as his haze fell upon my left check. A tear ran down my face. I pushed Tamaki's hand away.  
"I said I was fine." I said, my voice wavering. I fell to my knees, disregarding the fact that others could see me. Kyoya came and knelt next to me, he gently stroked my face with the back of his hand.  
"It's okay," he whispered. He stood up and helped my to my feet.  
"I really have to study," I dried my tears and turned to leave without looking back.


End file.
